Hello Sweetheart
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: Based on the 90's TV show Good Night Sweetheart 14 years has passed and a new time traveller has found the time portal and finds Gary in 1959. Britain is changing and new, younger time traveller will Gary be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based on the 1990's sitcom Goodnight Sweetheart. However, fourteen years has past and a new time traveller has come to town. All comments are welcomed so have a read and see what you think.

chapter 1:

Fourteen years had passed since Gary had been trapped in 1945 and Yvonne had struggle to truly move on from that revelation. She had always clung on to hope that it had been a huge scam to get out of their marriage. She had refused to sell his war memorabilia shop 'Blitz and Pieces" even though she had even never went there again after that day but now she had realised she had to loose go of the past.

"So what do you think?" Yvonne said this while struggling to breathe the air was so thick with dust. A young man cleared his throat vigorously and replied.

"Yer its a good size. Needs a hell of a clean up and what about all this stuff?" The room had remained untouched since that and all of the trinkets were still in their places.

"Its all part of the deal, do what you want with it." Yvonne wanted nothing at all to do with any of it.

"Well, come down five and you have a deal." The man stuck his hand waited for Yvonne to respond.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr Davis."

The new owner was Benjamin Davis or Ben as he was better known, a Welshman who had recently come into small fortune and wanted to set up a business for himself in London as a fresh start for himself. What that business was going to be he had of yet zero idea but the space was cheap and he knew he could flog the old stock on the internet while he freshened the place up. Davis returned to the shop a few days later once all the paper work was all dealt with but he knew there would be no problems, in fact he was surprised how fast everything went through, it was he thought a rather fast sale but he didn't really mind. A friend of his Jake had arrived that morning to give him a hand with the clean up and the pair had began to discuss what he was going to do.

"So what's the big plan then boss?"

"Jake I'm not giving you a job I haven't even figured out what I want to do yet. Anyway I have to get this place into a shape where you don't double the risk of lung disease every time you walk through the door." Both tried to laugh but ended in both having a coughing fit which only doubled the point. When they finally court their breath continued the conversation.

"So why is this place so dusty anyway?"

"It 'ent been opened in over ten years. The Sparrow women seemed quiet pleased to get rid of it be honest."

"Why's that then?"

"Feed up of having it I suppose."

"No, no, no. Why didn't she open it? Look at all this stuff why didn't she get rid of it then sell the place if she didn't want anymore?"

"Well... according to her lawyer it had something to do with her husband. He went missing about... thirteen, fourteen years ago. He thinks he went off with a bird but said she would never say anything about it. So any way 'cos they couldn't find any trace of him he was declared dead after about seven years and this place became hers and only now would she agree to sell it."

"Well weird. What do you think?"

"What?"

"Do you think he ran off with a bird like the lawyer said or did she bump him off to get his stuff and sell it off when no one suspected anymore?"

"Oh shut up you idiot if she had done that she wouldn't have sold at a rock bottom price would she. She even knocked off another five grand on the day."

"Well may be she stuffed him in the wall or something..."

"Your just an idiot and you watch too much csi. Go make your self useful go find us something descent for breakfast none of that plastic stuff . Here take this." Ben passed his friend a twenty pound note and Jake staggered through the door. Davis grabbed the black bag that they had filled with rubbish and made his way to the back yard. As he made his way to the skip he tripped over some old netting and skidded across the floor.

"Ah ... God, what an idiot." He stood up and began to wipe him self down and checking for scrapes. "At least I didn't hit my head on the ..." He looked up and there was no fence. Just the old high street that was behind the shop. "Oh the God. The gate must have been unlocked, that's funny I don't remember pushing them when I fell." He turned around and there was no fence at all. "... What the hell?"

"Oh young watch your language!" Ben turned around and an elderly bald man was steering at him.

"... Ah what?"

"I said watch your language with the blaspheming and what not."

"Oh sorry. Its just that I must of hit my head and it seems that I'm lost. I'm new here and I must have wandered off before I realised."

"Then I should take you to the hospital then son." The man grabbed at the lapels of his coat.

"Ah no that's fine I just need to find out where I am."

"Nonsense son. As a former officer of the law it is my duty that I see that you are safe sir and checked out."

"... Oh no Officer ...?"

"Deadman son, former Sargent Reginald Deadman."

"Sargent Deadman, I'm fine now I just need to know where I am." Then a sudden distant cry.

"Hey Reg!" Both turned to see what was happening. It was the first time Davis had taken in his surroundings everything was worn and tattered and seemed to be a bit grey. Everyone's clothes also seemed to be a bit odd. Even though he hadn't gotten use to all the odd characters and cloths London had already thrown at him this was different everyone's clothes all seemed to be a bit old fashioned. He then realised that a rather tall man and average sized woman with dark hair were coming towards them.

"Over here Gary." They stopped right in front of them and the man had a really strange facial expression as he looked at Davis. "Alright Gary, Phoebe come for a visit? I was just helping this young man here, he says he had a bump on the head and has gone and got himself lost." The woman Phoebe was the next to speak.

"Oh are you alright my love?" A real concern crossed here face and she quickly checked him over with her eyes. "What's your name?" Then Deadman in a buffoonish fashion blurted out,

"Damn, I forgot to ask that!" Everyone looked at him.

"Ah ... It Ben, ... Ben Davis" Again the woman answered again.

"You not from around here then my love." She then proceeded to look him up and down as though judging what he was wearing.

"No, I'm Welsh I just moved here."

"Never mind we'll help you wont we. I'm Phoebe and you've met Reg, and this is my husband Gary Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Sparrow... that's a coincidence the shop I bought that was from a Sparrow ... Umm Eve, no not that something like it though. Perhaps you know her."

"Ah no sorry just a coincidence." Gary's response was hurried and strangely strained.

"You have a shop my love, your so young." Phoebe seem shocked by the announcement.

"Ah yer but I not sure what I'm going to do with it yet."

"You'll figure it out son." This was the first time Reg interrupted since the couple joined them.

"Anyway never mind that Reg, look at us this poor boy has hurt himself and there's us talking about some shop, we have to make sure he his alright."

"Right o Phoebe, come along son the hospital is this way." Reg began to tug at his arms and Ben tried to convince them once again.

"No, really I'm fine really I just need you to point me in the right way." Gary was the next to respond.

"Perhaps he's right Reg I could take him to make sure he's alright."

"Don't be ridicules we can't just send him away and hope for best Gary! Come on my love we have to get you checked out." Phoebe's redress of her husband left Ben unwilling to challenge her so he followed his helpers. As they entered a Victorian style building a few load of steers came Ben's way. However, Ben was very quick to return the steers, a swarm of grey and brown clothing with only the occasional flash of colour. This only changed when he entered a ward. Women with light blue uniforms with giant shoulder pads that almost looked like they had party balloons stuffed in their sleeves. Then one came up to the group and in a sweet high pitched voice asked,

"How can I help you?"

"Its our young friend here, he bumped his head and was quite confused afterward." Reg said this while puffing out his chest and grabbing his lapels again.

"Righty ho my darling, I suppose that explain the shirt." The nurse grabbed at Ben's arms and began to pull him to the bed.

"What ... what's wrong with my shirt?" Ben looked down at his favourite Hawaiian that he had bought a few months before to go on holiday with. A pale yellow shirt with small pictures of parrots all over it. The group of people all looked at him and continued to push him on the bed. He then whispered to Phoebe and Reg. "Have she seen those sleeve. It looks like something Lady Gaga would wear." The pair merely looked at him in what seemed to be hours the nurse and doctor that had arrived within minutes of the nurses questioning finally said that they could go. As they left Gary pulled Ben aside so that the other two could not hear what he was going to say.

"How did you get through?" A hurried and puzzling question.

"What?"

"The time portal how did you get through." Ben steered at the man before him and all he could think he was a bit mental.

"Are you alright mate ... do you need to go see the doctor?" Ben pointed at the hospital entrance behind.

"Oh my God, its the first time you've come through. Come here look." Sparrow stormed to a near by paper stall and quickly grabbed a paper and threw some coins at the server. "Look at this!" Gary shoved the newspaper in his face.

"Its a newspaper."

"The date ... look at the date!" Ben glanced at the page again and without really looking he said,

"Its May the 10th."

"The year look at the year ... and really look at it." Ben again glanced at the page and it took him awhile to focus upon it he even began to mouth _two..._ but then he suddenly realised it said something different. He could believe what he was seeing. It must have been some kind of a trick, or a dream, yes that was it some kind of weird dream. "You see its 1959 not ... when do you come from?"

"Ha, 1959 I have to admit this really is the strangest dream I've ever had."

"What? no its not a dream, that shop you mentioned it was my shop. It was how I got back to the 1940's but I got stuck here after VE day, I'm really from the 1990's."

"What... this is ridicules."

"Ah Phoebe I'm going to make sure Ben gets home alright gone on without me I'll catch you up."

"Are you sure Gary I wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Ben."

"What's going to happen the doctor said he was alright."

"Your right, take care Ben my love perhaps we'll see you again."

"Sure we will Phoebe he's got a shop near you soon son."

"Ah yer see you soon Reg, bye Phoebe." The pair waved as they turned away. Still some what in a daze Gary pulled Ben through the streets.

"Come on I have to see!" Gary's voice was now horse and he seemed to be panting at the same time.

"See what?"

"Haven't you been listening... the time portal I have to see if I can get back through."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What do you have to go back for?" This question seemed to shock Gary even more than Ben had ever been until this point.

"... well there's Yvonne."

"Who? ... The Sparrow woman... Hang on that would make you the dead husband."

"WHAT!"

"Oh sorry the lawyer said that after seven years they declared you dead because they could find no trace of you." Gary stormed off then paused again.

"Seven years... 2005... its 2005.."

"Ah what... no that was when you were declared dead its 2013." At that moment Gary's face sank and it was only then did Ben realise that they were at the ally that they had started in that morning. As Gary walked to the wall at the back he rubbed it and he seemed to sink further. "Ah Gary what are you doing."

"Its the gate way to the portal on this side... I still can't get through only you can."

"Ah what do I do?" Gary turned around to face him again and said,

"You just walk through it."

"Ah through a wall." Gary nodded and stepped back. "Thanks Gary. Good luck mate." Ben stuck out his hand and waited for him to shake it. He then walked forward and found himself back in the back yard of the shop.

"Where have you been? Your breakfast has gone didn't want it wasted after all." Again daze Ben was questioned what just happened.

"Sorry Jake I was just checking out the back and I got distracted."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird since I found you out the back yesterday."

"... Ah what, oh nothing just thinking about something."

"What have you got to think about other than what your going to do with all this stuff. Do you believe how much stuff is here?"

"Yer I looked at some of it before you got here. I think its all authentic war stuff we should look on line to see what we could sell it for."

"That would be cool, have you decided what to do with the place."

"No idea but if we can get rid of this stuff I can figure it out. What time is your bus Jake?"

"In an hour... sorry I couldn't stay longer but dad was going mad down the phone saying he couldn't cope with the pile up." Jake's father had phoned the night before telling to get back home to help in their garage which Jake had over booked before left. "I'll be back on the weekend to help out and make sure your not stressing out."

"Me stress no way son you know I just flow through life ha." They both laughed and Jake shuffled off his stool and flung out his arms. "Alright mate I'll see you on the weekend." The two then exchanged a manly pat on the back an quickly turned from each other and Jake headed for the and Ben waved with his back turned to him. After a minute Ben turned to make sure his friend had left and then turned to look at the back door to the ally that had taken him on the strangest day only the pervious day. He then bolted to the front door to lock it and just as quickly headed to the yard. As he approached the gate in front of him he suddenly thought that he was acting crazily. Since the moment Jake found him in the back yard he had been reasoning with himself that he really had hit his head and every thing that had happened was a dream and he turned to head back inside, but something stopped him. "I have to try again to see if I'm going crazy... Plus there's no one here to see me going nuts." He once again stepped towards the gate and hesitated. After a deep breath he closed his eyes and stepped forward. After two moments he opened his eyes expecting to be milometers from the gate but to his complete surprise an open ally way.

"Hey Mr what you doing there?" Ben's head spun from left to right trying to see where the voice came from. He then saw a small boy at the end of the ally way.

"Ah ... Just lost I'm not from here."

"Where you going?"

"Ah... Nowhere just walking." Ben noticed that the boy's shouts were getting the attention of those passing by so decided to walk to the end of the ally. "Hey kid, you don't know where I could find a guy called Reg ... ah something? He's bald, black hair on the sides, he said he used to be a policeman."

"You mean dead head Deadman." Ben could not help but cough back a laugh at this. Quickly remembering the slight vacantness of Reg he could understand where the name came from. "Follow me Mr ." The boy ran like a wild thing and Ben not wanting to look like a fool coolly jogged in an attempt to keep up with his guide. The boy suddenly stopped in front of a house and pointed at the door. "He lives there in flat three I think."

"Thanks kid." He walked past the boy to the steps and ruffled the boys hair because he thought that was what people did to helpful kids in the 1950's. As he passed the open door he checked the names and it was there _Flat 3: Deadman's. _He then thought that he could not believe he had a partner. He didn't know why he would this but he could not imagine what kind of person who be with his new kind bubbling friend. When he knocked the door an average sized women with her blonde hair in rollers.

"Hello Miss is Reg in?"

"REG! Some young lad is a the door for you." The shouting was a new thing for Ben but the high pitched tone made his ear's feel like they were bleeding.

"Gor' Margie your hurting my ears. Alright Ben me lad how are you? How did you know where I live?" A somewhat vacant but warm smile crossed the man face.

"Hi Reg, yer I'm good. I asked around to find you, it wasn't that hard to be honest to be with you. I just wanted to find you to say thank you for helping me yesterday really."

"Oh that's okay son, only what anyone would have done."

"So, Reg do you know where I could find Gary and Phoebe so I say thanks to them too." He of course just wanted to find Gary to find out more about this whole thing that he still could not really make sense of.

"Oh sure lad, I'll take you to their flat, oh its up west I hope you have enough for the fair." He of course did not unless you counted a very crisp twenty pound note with an elderly Queen Elizabeth II on it. Unfortunately for this new time traveller believed no one here would take it as legal tender something he had not thought of before.

"Ah ... no sorry Reg. Maybe I could come back tomorrow when I've got some change on me."

"No that's alright my son, you can give it back in the morning, come on." The somewhat hunched man grabbed his coat and a flat cap and pushed the newcomer down the stairs. While travelling to where it ever it was they were going he couldn't help but think that was like waiting for paint to dry. He had never been on a tube as slow as this one and was glad he didn't have to do this here ... then ... now. Think of the tense really did confuse him.

"Here we are son." The pair stood in front of rather posh apartment building. "Come on Ben, we can't stand around all day." He followed Reg passed a guard at the front desk who nodded his head to a shining art deco style lift. When they finally reached a door Reg stopped dead and Ben almost went crashing into him. "sorry son." He pounded on the door and it was quickly answered. "Hello Phoebe, look who I've got."

"Ben my love, how are you? Come on in." The raven haired women's smile was completely welcoming the visitors stepped inside.

"Hi Phoebe, yer I'm good thanks. I aske Reg to fetch me to you so I could say thank you to you and Gary for all your help yesterday."

"Oh that's okay my love. Sit down and I will make us some tea." The tea was made so rapidly and so perfectly Ben was amazed. The trio chatted amongst themselves for a while until the door slammed. "Ah here's Gary now, sorry you had to wait he was picking up Michael from school. Gary come here and see who's visiting." First a boy that looked around twelve years old came running in and then the very tall Garry Sparrow. Ben looked up and smiled at what he hoped would be his time travelling teacher who was wide eyed and open mouthed.


End file.
